


Rosemary and Thyme

by AriadneEurydice



Series: Pokémon - The Next Generation [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Jackson Is A Good Man Who Loves His Adoptive Sons So Much That He Gives Them His Last Name, Let’s Just Say That Brandon Fucked Up Big Time, Qétsíyah Deserved Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: Tessa gave Brandon a chance, he didn't take it. She took the leap, and it led her to a better place. | Jackson loves his life, it was simple as a Pokémon Breeder. When he meets Tessa he realizes that simple isn't what he wants anymore.





	1. Prolouge

**15th, OCTOBER of 1995**  
11:53 P.M.  
1311 FERN LANE, PALLET TOWN, KANTO 01209.  
INT : SALTZMAN HOUSE, NIGHT.

"Brandon?" His eyes lifted from the book he was currently studying, her soft voice like a warm blanket.

"Yes?" The book in his hands was abandoned as he turned to her, he stared at her for a second, studied a whole new subject. The dark blue dress hanging from her thin frame like those in the beautiful, ancient Kalosi paintings of beautifully sad women pressed up against rocks or the sea. Tessa was a painting all her own, one of the most beautiful that Brandon had ever come across. Her dark purple hair pulled up in her tichel, but like always, a long strand had come loose.

"We still have a appointment tomorrow with the Professor. We'll finally find out the gender. It's late, come to bed, you must be tired." She wasn't asking, but that didn't stop her voice from being softer than a Arcanine's fur. Yes, the baby. Brandon had almost forgotten about it, but as he stared at the bump that protruded through her nightgown, it solidified her words. He nodded quietly as he placed a marker in the book, watching her as she reached up to unwrap her hair and head off to the bedroom.

"Come on Brandon." She called a few seconds later, and Brandon heard the squeak of their bedsprings under her.

"I'll be right there." He finally closed the book and got up from his desk and stretched. He didn't know how long he'd been there, lost in that book, but he figured by the plates next to it, that it'd been all day. He picked them up and carried them off to the kitchen after turning off the light in the room, passing Reggie's room on his way. The boy had already been tucked in by his mother, well, not tucked, wrapped. Like a burrito, swaddled like a baby. The boy was nearly seven.

Once he got to the room he shut the door quietly, Tessa, already in bed, curled up under the duvet and one socked foot sticking out from under it. "Tessa.. you need to stop babying him." He could only sigh as he pulled back the covers and climbed under. "What happens when you get too big to wrap him up like a baby every night? When he gets too big for that?"

In all honesty. Brandon hated it. The way she fawned over their son like he was still the baby they'd once had. Just months ago had been when Brandon had finally put his foot down and kicked the boy out of their bed. He'd been telling her that Reggie was too big to sleep with them every night, that and he missed his wife. Tessa had just told him that she always let Reggie sleep with her whenever Brandon was off on an expedition.

"But Brandon, he's still my baby. He likes it." She reasoned, turning onto her side. She was getting too big to be sleeping on her back now and Brandon knew the baby knocked the wind out of her with how strong it was. Apart of him was warmed by the thought, of how deep her love for their children was.

But Brandon had had it. It was time. They'd have a new baby soon, Reggie would have to grow up. "He likes it because you still allow it Tessa. You have to stop or you'll be swaddling two babies soon."

"Is that a promise?" She cracked a smile at him, and for a second she caught him off guard. Her crooked teeth, crinkled eyes, dimples... he could hold a candle to her and it would never shine as bright as her. But then that smile faded as she sat up on her arm. "Brandon?"

"Hm?"

"I.." She looked away as she adjusted, a hand on her stomach. It must be kicking and without even thinking, he scooted closer to her and closed their gap, placing a hand on her stomach as he stared at her. Feet or hands, Brandon didn't know, pressed against his palm as he gently patted her stomach. "I need you to stay home with me. You say that I can't keep babying Reggie.. but I need help with him too. He needs his father, this baby.. needs a father." She took a deep breath as the baby kicked harder in response to what must have been her heart speeding up. "I need you to tell me that our family means more to you than your expeditions, I want to believe and trust in you. Don't let us down. Come home, stay home."

Her words hurt, they'd discussed this already the last time he'd come home. He was tired of reading about the triumphs of greater men, he wanted to be one of those men. For her, for Reggie.. for their newest baby. "You know I can't do that." Was the only response that came to mind when he leaned forwards and kissed her softly. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." And he turned back over to turn off the light behind him and covered them both in darkness.

"Goodnight." Voice tinier than before, a bit broken, he only listened as she adjusted herself and carefully reached out to hold onto him. "I love you."

"I love you too." And for hours Brandon lied awake, watching the moonlight dance around on his ceiling and listened to her heavy, deep breathing. When the clock struck four, he found himself standing in their bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Teeth brushed, freshly shaved, dressed, for another day of work. His beeper buzzing with all of Arthur's messages about their newest site.

 _'It's just an appointment.'_ Is what he kept telling himself as he started the car after grabbing his bags, kissing her and Reggie goodbye while they slept. It's just an appointment, like she hadn't gone to them alone in the past. Just an appointment, was what he told himself as he watched his house disappear behind him as he made his way to where he'd last left his Pyramid.

He should have known that it was in fact, more than just an appointment. It was in fact, his biggest mistake.

* * *

**16th, OCTOBER of 1995**  
10:35 A.M.  
103 BIRCH ROAD, PALLET TOWN, KANTO 01209.  
ENT. HOME OF SAMUEL AND ELAINE OAK, MORNING.

"There's your baby." Professor Oak, the only technician in town who would have seen her for free, smiled at her as he focused the ultrasound on the head of the baby. "And I remember you saying that you wanted to know the gender yes? You're six months! It's time."

Tessa frowned as she gave her bump a gentle pat. "I thought Brandon would be here to.. learn the gender with me. I’ve done a few at home wife tests..." She laughed and bit her lip as she stared at the screen. "I'm gonna be a good mom and say as long as it's healthy, but I know I want a girl."

Samuel just looked at her and began cleaning her up without a word. "Brandon has always been a serious man. He'll snap out of it... sometime I hope." He helped her sit up and pull down her shirt. Tessa only sighed as she shook her head.

"I pushed him.."

"I'm sorry?"

"I told him to chose, Professor. Me and our children, or work. He chose. I'm so stupid." She couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up, "I'm sorry Professor, hormones." She wiped her eyes, her baby kicked her in response to the wave of sadness that crashed over her.

"He chose work. Some men.. are never satisfied. That's not your fault, you've done your duty as a wife, as a lover obviously. You're bearing children, and keeping a home. Men like Brandon never realize what they have until it's too late, until they've broken it." A gentle hand was placed on her thigh. "You are not stupid." The man was sincere as he helped her stand, a hand placed on her lower back.

"I don't believe that." Her response was ragged, she felt shocked at herself. "I moved here to be with him. I changed my life for him. How dumb is that? Marrying at seventeen? Stupid. Having a baby a few months later?" Tessa sat back down. "But.. I have Reggie. He's the best thing to ever happen to me."

Sam smiled gently, hand still pressed to her back. "It's a boy, he's strong, stronger and bigger than Reggie was at six months. Brandon may not notice your dedication, but everyone else does. This baby's turned you into bones. Keep it up, I'll see you in one month."

A boy. Another baby boy. Her image of a baby girl faded and a new one of a boy filled her mind. "Thank you Professor." She stood and hugged him before grabbing her bag to leave.

"I've delivered your baby, I'll deliver the next. Call me Sam, no need for Professor. We're family." He called after her, turning back to his chair to clean up the space.

"Have a great day.. Sam." She smiled at him before she walked out of the office and into the living room of his home. "Come on Reggie, let's go home." She waved at the young boy who was playing with May Daisy, Samuel's granddaughter.

"But Mom!" Reggie began, their fort only halfway built. "May and I just started! She hasn't saved me from the Dragon yet!"

"May can save you next time. I need my big strong man to help me go shopping! You have a baby brother now, we need food to keep the both of you healthy." She ruffled his hair. And at the mention of the baby, Reggie's eyes lit as bright as a fire.

"A baby BROTHER?" He took her purse from her as she got the keys, and followed her outside. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Baby brother. He'll be here in four months." And his small arm wrapped around her, helping her down the overkill of steps down to the front gate where she parked Love, her van. "He really needs to finish that back entrance." She muttered, groaning as the baby then decided to kick against her ribs.

"Mama can I name him? It has to be something cool like! Like! Victor! After Dad's Victreebel! Or Agnar- That Magmar super from the movers!" He punched a fist out like the Pokémon. Tessa couldn't help but laugh as Reggie opened the gate for her.

"We are not naming your brother after a Pokémon. Regigigas. Your father isn't here to make that mistake. It took me a month to get your birth certificate changed to Reginald." She rolled her eyes remembering the fight with the court, her newborn clutched to her breast and Brandon sulking in the corner. "Definitely not after a Pokémon."

"Okay..." She could see Reggie pout as he buckled himself up in the backseat.

"Come on Honey. We have a lot of shopping to do." She turned on the van and waited for a few moments, staring at the sign just beyond Samuel's yard. The sign that let you know you were going to leave Pallet. The baby stopped kicking as she shifted into drive and made a u-turn for the market near their home.

* * *

**6:43 P.M.**  
1311 FERN LANE, PALLET TOWN, KANTO 01209.  
ENT : SALTZMAN HOUSE, NIGHT.

The day passed peacefully, Brandon had, of course, called and let her know that his choice to leave in the morning was not easy. That he did not mean to miss the appointment, that his work was truly important.. So, like the many months before, Tessa and Reggie ate dinner alone and then went to bed alone.

Well. Not Tessa. She sat at the edge of the tub, staring at the wall as she pulled her fingers gently through her long purple curls, thinking quietly. She pulled herself up and made her way to Brandon's office. The place that neither she nor Reggie were allowed in, just outside the door was what Brandon liked best. As if a pregnant woman or a child could mess up his life's work.

She felt uneasy, the whole room was filled with old dusty books, slabs of stone and papers strewn around the floor from Brandon's rush to leave their home. Peeking around, she pulled out his desk chair and heavily sat in it, eyes focused on the open journal in front of her. The page was blank. Tessa cleared her throat and took one of his pens, and put it to the paper.

* * *

**1:36 A.M.**

"Reggie? Wake up sweetheart." She ran a hand over Reggie's sleeping form. "Come on honey, I need you to put on your shoes okay? I need you to help Mama." Tessa began to pull out the boy's drawers, neatly folding in pairs of his underthings and shorts and shirts and socks.

"What's going on?" Reggie only yawned as his blanket was pulled off of him and folded. He blinked up at her and got up, pulling on his house slippers and helped her pack the bag.

"Put this in Love, take the pillows honey. Mama already has her stuff in there, go take your blanket." She handed him the blanket and two pillows. Reggie only nodded at her and carried his things outside and packed them in the van before heading back in for the backpack she'd been filling with all his clothes.

"Mama?"

"Reggie, take the bag. I'll be there in a second." Was her only answer as she picked up a pair of tennis and turned off his fan, ushering him out of the room.

Tessa stood in the kitchen one last time, tears in her eyes as she stared at the note she'd sealed and left on the table. After grabbing a thermos for water, she left through the front door, locking it behind her and handed Reggie the can. Trying to not cry as she buckled him into the van.

"Mama! What's going on?" Reggie asked from the backseat, Love roaring to life under her hands and the headlights turning on.

"We're going home sweetie. You and me and your brother. Mama's taking you home." She pulled onto the sole road that led out of Pallet Town.

"And... Dad?" She looked back at him, big blue eyes looking back at her. Tessa's heart hurt as she started at her boy, her first boy.

"Daddy's not coming. Just us. It's you and me honey, it's always been you and me. Your brother too." She reached back for his hand, a secret sigh of relief left her as Reggie's hand took hers with a strong grip.

"Us against the world!" He confirmed, yawning.

"Yes baby." Tessa answered him, taking her hand back so she could drive. Tears of joy left her as she passed the leaving sign, praying for a safe passage to Cerulean for the boat to Sinnoh.


	2. The Breeder

**17th, OCTOBER of 1995**  
**9:10 A.M.**

The ship's horn buzzed as Tessa placed down the pillows she had been carrying, Reggie beside her with their blankets. "Can we sleep now Mama?" She closed the door to their room and nodded, moving over to sit down on the bed next to him.

"Of course baby." She watched as Reggie yawned and kicked off his shoes, slowly opening up the blanket and crawling underneath it. She toed off her own shoes, adjusting herself next to him.

"How long?" Big blue eyes looked up her.

"A day. We'll be home in a day." She pulled him close and brushed back his thick purple curls, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "It's called Veilstone. Mama grew up there. You and your brother will too."

"Is it beautiful?" Reggie's voice was tiny and the sudden realization of his age truly hit her. The boy was nearly seven, if only he was baby with no memory of his father.. but then, would it have been any easier?

"It's the prettiest place ever."

"I believe you. It must be." He yawned again, lifting his arm to throw some of the blanket over onto her to share. She helped him rearrange it. Her boy, her sweet, kind, selfless boy was so thoughtful she couldn't help but feel proud as she kissed his forehead. "Mama's beautiful. You must have come from a pretty place!"

"Thank you baby."

The small room was quiet as they both tried to get some rest. "Will you sing me to sleep?"

Tessa nodded, adjusting the blanket and hugged him. "I can sing."

"You're the Don, you're the dawn, you're my one, you're a song and you're breakin' all the glasses, winning hearts and writing checks, your smile' is like molasses, big blue eyes and those cheap sunglasses. You're my baby, my boy, you're a doll, you're my joy."

Reggie smiled up at her, wrapping his arms around her as best he could and closed his eyes. "Love you mama."

"I love you too sweetheart." She gently pushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead, and gave him another when she heard him begin to snore.

* * *

 **18th, OCTOBER of 1995  
** **11:47 P.M.**

Reggie yawned in the passenger seat next to her as she drove through Pastoria. "Sleep sweetheart, we'll be home soon." She reached over and gently touched his hand. He looked over at her and yawned again, shaking his head.

"I wanna see it." Tessa could only smirk as she watched her son fight his own drowsiness. Long lashes batted pink cheeks in short bursts as his head lulled.

"Reggie dear, you live here now. You can see it in the morning. I promise you."

"No Mama! I'm staying awake. I'm the man." He sat up, hands on his hips, peering out into the darkness that passed by his window. "I'm your man." Another yawn.

Tessa sighed, "Yes baby, you're my man. But you can't be my man if you're tired. You can be my man all you want when you wake up." She looked over, almost shocked to see that while she had been talking, Reggie had pulled his seat back and was laying comfortably even in his seatbelt. And he was snoring, for which she was relieved.

At the rate she was going, getting to Veilstone would only take her an hour or so. She couldn't wait to be home.

* * *

 **19th, OCTOBER OF 1995  
** **2:35 A.M.**   
**486 WILLOW AVE, APT 4. VEILSTONE CITY, SINNOH 10884**  
 **INT : MATOS APT, ABOVE THE FLOWER SHOP, MORNING**

With the car parked in the driveway, she felt uneasy as she got out and made her way for Reggie's side of the van.

The last time she had seen her parents was six months ago, when she had brought Brandon and Reggie to Sunyshore for a vacation, something to get Brandon's mind off of his expeditions. But six months felt like six years. She gently tapped on Reggie's window, waving at him when he opened his eyes. "Come on sweetie, we gotta wake up Amma and Pa."

She steered the sleepy boy up the stairs and to the door, taking the large knocker in her hand and giving it a good hard thump. And then they waited as Reggie hugged her around the waist, a hand rubbing her belly.

For a moment, nothing happened, no lights went on in the upstairs apartment. Nothing at all. They stood in the early morning chill when the red wooden door opened. There, in the candlelight stood none other than Bluma Matos. His thick purple curls tied up in a neat bun. Behind him, she could see her mother standing on the stairs. His hard eyes went soft when he saw Reggie, and then her swollen belly. "Qétsíyah. Daughter.." Her breathe caught at the rich sound of her father's accent, like the warm tobacco she used to smell on him.

"Hi daddy." She blinked, her voice sounded small, like she was a little girl again. "Mama..."

Bluma looked at her as her mother Zelda came down, a soft smile on her face. "I will not hurt you with what you already know."

And of course, she knew. His, 'I told you about that boy, you did not listen,' was clear in the air. She only nodded quietly. "I prayed day and night to the Mother that she return you to us." His arms opened as her mother hurried back upstairs, most likely to start prepping her old room. "But... I never wanted to be right about him. Welcome home my love." And Tessa couldn't stop the tears of joy as she hugged her father tightly. After a long while, a kiss on the cheek and a smile, he let her go and moved to hug his grandson. "And you, you have grown strong."

Reggie could only yawn as he hugged Bluma back, and the man only responded by leading the both of them up the stairs. "Zelda! Stop fussing and come hug your daughter." He called as the woman headed out of her room, arms open for both her daughter and Reggie.

"Hi Mama." The tears that poured down her face wet her mother's shoulder. "I missed you. Every day, I missed you."

Zelda kissed them both as she pulled away. "My sweet girl, no more tears. My grandchildren do not deserve a sad mother." Tessa only nodded as she was led to her old room. "We can talk in the morning, but I'm sure you've had a long journey, so sleep now."

They both watched as Reggie yawned and looked around the small room before he kicked off his house shoes and crawled into bed as if he'd been living there his whole life, "Thank you Mama. I'll see you in the morning." She hugged her mother and hurried to get in next to Reggie, pulling him close into her arms.

The door closed quietly as she laid awake in the dark, taking Reggie's hair out of it's ponytail so he would be more comfortable while he slept.

* * *

**12:57 P.M.**

Tessa didn't want to wake up. Her old bed was comfortable.. or maybe it was her boy, laying with her, her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating softly through his chest. She blinked, sighing as Reggie's small hand ran though her hair softly. "How long have you been up baby?"

"I dunno.. I didn't wanna wake anyone up." Reggie shrugged. "Did my brother sleep good?"

She nodded, sitting up to look at him. "Yes he did, he's still sleeping. Did you sleep good?"

Reggie shrugged. "Amma Zelda and Pa kept walking around upstairs. I woke up a few times." He stretched as he got out of bed and put on his slippers. Tessa turned over and watched him leave the room.

"Did they?" She didn't know how to respond as she pulled the blanket up around her neck and stretched a bit, the bed too warm to get up just yet. As if they'd heard Reggie, the attic floor above her responded with motion. "Please, he doesn't know, don't scare him." She asked silently, the noises stopped. She'd never known her brothers, but even in that form, they always did what she asked.

Her childhood bedroom looked exactly how she'd left it when she was fourteen. It was as if she'd never left.

Reggie's purple hair popped back in, "Amma Zelda wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready." He smiled sweetly at her. "She made Miltank Toast!"

"Sounds delicious, I'll be down in a few minutes." But by the time she said it, Reggie was already gone. Slowly she turned onto her side and began to push herself up from the bed. Despite her lack of weight gain, her son had managed to grow bigger and bigger inside her and she felt that moving too fast would send her to the floor.

The soft patter of feet came back up the stairs and Reggie ran for her. "Sorry Mama. I forgot." She could only smile at him as a warm arm was wrapped around her and helped her stand.

"Thank you baby." Reggie beamed at her and held her hand as they walked down the stairs one step at a time.

* * *

Reggie held onto her hand gently as she stared up at the big office in front of them.

Once inside she had Reggie sit in the waiting room and headed straight for the front desk. "Hi, I need paperwork to file for a divorce." The clerk looked at her and with a sad smile, handed her a clipboard and a pen. Tessa stared at the papers before she went and took a seat next to Reggie and began filling out all the paperwork.

* * *

**3:40 P. M.**   
**659 ROUTE 215, VEILSTONE CITY, SINNOH, 10884**   
**INT : WEISS' POKEMON DAYCARE**

"Have a great day Ma'am!" Jack waved off the young woman who held her Cubone in her arms. Hands on his hips, he headed back inside. He was followed by Electrike, who pawed at his legs softly, whimpering like he was hungry. He kneeled and ruffled the fur of the electric puppy, "Come on boy, I just fed you an hour ago." Electrike barked at him and wagged it's tail, before giving up and running off to lay with it's mother, Manectric.

Jack stood just as the door opened again, "Look at all the Pokémon Mama!" The young boy gasped as he left the side of his mother to press his face against the glass doors that led out to the yard. Caught off guard, he gaze moved from the boy to the woman who stood heavily in the middle of his doorway. She scolded him gently, dark blue eyes giving the boy a warning alongside the one in her voice. "Reggie, you know better than to run through someone's house..."

Her voice, like everything about her, was soft and.. beautiful. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her, trying to make sense of the goddess that had his heart pounding. Long dark purple curls hung all the way down to her protruding belly where her delicate looking hands sat. He took note of the lack of a ring. She turned her dark blue eyes on him and blushed softly, "I'm so sorry to barg in like this.. are you Mr. Weiss?"

Jack also took note of how she had pronounced his last name correctly on the first try. "Jackson... you can call me Jackson." His voice sounded weak and he stood up straight and headed over to shake her hand. When he realized that he'd been holding her hand for too long, he pulled back, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Ma'am, what can I do for you?"

She looked at him with almost sad eyes, her other hand lifted and opened to reveal a love ball. "My name is Tessa... I just moved back into the city, where I'm staying is too small for Gaia, my Torterra." She held it out for him. "I just need a little time to get on my feet, at least three or four months... can you watch over her for me?" Jackson noticed the way her fingers still clutched to the ball and heard the pitch in her voice change.

"It's nice to meet you Tessa. Have you seen my yard? I know the fence is high, but would you like to take a tour first?" He held a hand out for her and gestured outside. Her son, Reggie, suddenly turned back from the glass with big eyes and a grin.

"Tour? Please Mama!" From where she stood, she nodded softly, still holding tightly to the ball. He held her hand and led her and Reggie outside, he closed the door behind him and went to help the boy who was helping her down the stairs. Once they were in the grass, Jack held out an arm. They both watched as Reggie took off into the yard, with curious Pokémon running up to meet him and beg for pets.

"It's split up into parts, but I'm sure your Torterra will love the open space. You can release her if you'd like." He offered gently, but didn't push. It took her a second to call out the continent, but in seconds an elegant Pokémon stood in the field, looking around confused before her eyes caught her trainer.

"Torterra." She lumbered forwards slowly, pressing her beak against the bump that strained against the woman's overalls. It wasn't seconds later that tears began rolling down the woman's face, a part of him wanted to reach out and brush them away but Jack only watched as she hugged the giant. "Hi girl, it's a boy." She struggled to breathe as Gaia nuzzled her, "But.. I have some bad news." Jack couldn't help but listen as she said her goodbye to her starter.

Tessa looked back at him, "We're probably looking at five months... do you have a limit on how long a Pokémon can stay?" She wiped her face, "Well wait, how much and how often?"

Jack reached out and petted Gaia gently, and then looked back up at her trainer. "There's no limit on time. And there will be no charge." Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Visiting hours are between six in the morning to six at night. You will however need to fill out some paperwork in case I need to contact you, and I also do home deliveries so I can bring her to you, but I do need a few days in advance to get everything set up."

Tessa blinked and looked at him, "No charge? What are you gonna do? Keep her in her ball? Sell her?" She called back Gaia and placed her in her pocket. "You know what? I don't want to know. Reggie! Come on, we're leaving."

"I'm sorry if I've frightened you." He walked next to her, "I just, don't feel comfortable charging you. You're pregnant and with no job. I just want..." He could feel his cheeks turning red as she looked at him, still angry. "I just don't want you to have anything else to worry over."

Her expression softened as Reggie took a step, placing himself between them. "I can't let you do that..."

Jackson held up his hands. "Take your time. But the offer will stand. I'm not charging you and that's final. She's one beautiful Torterra, and to be honest, Torterra are very self sufficient."

Tessa eyed him. "Then what do you want? Some type of special favor?" She put her hands over Reggie's ears. "Because it's not happening."

"No... Ms... uh.." He extended a hand towards her and nodded when she said her last name. "Ms. Matos I would never ask you for that. I promise, I don't want anything.. well.. maybe.."

"Maybe what?" And this time it was Reggie who asked, a leg lifted and angled right for Jack's ankle.

Jack calmly took a step back. "I wanted to ask... if you and your mom would be free for dinner sometime this week?"

"Dinner?"

"I just.." Jackson locked eyes with her, "I think you're beautiful and it seems like you're not married! I would be honored if you would consider allowing me to take you and your sons out for dinner." He mentally kicked himself as she stared at him bewildered. "And if you do have a husband, I would like to not be murdered..."

Her face went blank for a second, and Reggie looked away before a waterfall of giggles erupted from her. "You're very sweet Mr. Weiss, but I just got divorced and I'm not looking for anything." For a moment, Jack was caught off guard by her laugh.

He held his hands up. "What? Afraid you'll fall in love with me?"

She stopped laughing and looked at him, handing over Gaia's ball. "You are so bold huh? You know what... one dinner. One dinner and nothing else."

Jack nodded. "One dinner."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon everybody! Long time no update, I apologize for that! Now, I know what you're thinking... "Aria, she is just now getting divorced. Why are you making her meet a new man already?" Well... I understand if this feels a bit too fast, but by now, Mama is a grown woman and Jackson is meant to be a breathe of fresh air. Which is something that Brandon isn't. You guys will get to know more and more of their characters as these chapters get updated. And anyways, she's just... having a bit of fun while she can. She spent most of her childhood standing in Brandon's shadow. Jack is definitely what she needs.
> 
> Also, her older brothers will be met soon. You'll love them, and hate me, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! Here, we begin the journery that is my Paul's origin story. Kind of. More like, the story of how Reggie and Paul's mother met Jackson Weiss, their amazing step-father. I hope to finish this by the end of the year. Hope you enjoy! - Ariadne


End file.
